Remembering
by favoursthebadguy
Summary: What if Alina wakes up one day back at the beginning of Shadow and Bone but married the Darkling in Ruin and Rising and became his queen.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Alina married Aleksander at the end and became his queen. But one day she wakes up outside the Fold after the Volcra attacked the skiff where Alina and Mal where on in the beginning of the first book. She has the same power than as she had with the two amplifiers.**

Alina wakes up with a cold wind hitting her. One moment she was in her bed with her husband, after putting their nine year old son in bed and the next she was outside in an unknown place. She slowly opened her eyes and look in the barrel of a riffle. Her eyes widened dramatically, ''What is going on?!'' she screeched. How dare someone point a rifle at their queen!

The soldier yells over his shoulder, ''She's awake!'' He was joined by two more armed soldiers, the captain of the skiff and a Corporalnik. She recognised them as Grisha. Then it hit her. She remembered this scene from nearly fifteen years ago. She was confused but hid her surprise from her face.

She quickly stood up and brushed her dirty uniform. It had been years since she had worn something like this. Usually she wore a gold kefta or an extravagant dress the Fabrikators made for her to wear to royal balls and foreign countries to make certain their rule was widely recognised.

She knew that she was soon going to see her husband after she got off the skiff. Well future husband since they hadn't met before this day. She winched when she felt a pain in your shoulder from where the Volcra attacked her earlier. It was going to be fun to see her old friend Mal again. She hadn't seen him since the day her husband killed him in the Fold years ago. (If she killed him she wouldn't have her powers anymore) The captain and his men looked wearily at her relaxed demeanour. She just shot them a bright smile and let them take her of the skiff.

She walked off the skiff with a rifle pressed against her back but just strolled casually. The captain of the skiff looked like Alina had gone mad. You approached the black tent of your husband and your smile grew. The captain disappeared behind the flap of the tent and reappeared with the Colonel Raevsky. She shoots him a smile and links her hands in front of her, shoulders down. ''What are you?'' She remembers she must remain the confused, little girl with her superiors. She straightens and puts a quiver in her voice. ''Alina Starkov,'' using her old surname after so long feels strange on her tongue, 'Assistant Mapmaker, Royal corps of Surveyors-''

He cut her off, '' _What are you.''_ She were taken aback by his rudeness but hid it from her face. She gritted her teeth and answered, ''A mapmaker, sir.'' He scowls and turns around. ''Let's go,'' she feels a rifle pushed into her back and pushed forward. She was led into the tent and was met with the array of different colours. She smiles softly at her people. Until she sees the person she didn't mind staying dead for good. The pretty Squaller whispering to her chestnut-haired friend

She and a couple of friends snicker at Alina and whispers something in their ears. She couldn't resist to scold the Squaller when she walked by. ''Watch your tongue, Zoya,'' she sneered in her direction. Zoya dropped her cup and her eyes widened comically. She sputters but no words came out of her mouth. Her friends stared at Alina with an open mouth. She just smirks back and are led in front of her husband. Oh Saints. Her husband.

His chiselled features just as she remembered and his grey eyes shining in the light. She lets out a content sigh and continue to study his features. The Colonel walks over to the dais and starts talking to Aleksander in a tone you can't hear. She looks over a crowd and recognise Mal in the crowd. She flashes him a grin and give him a small wave. He looks confused at the girl he thought was dead, grinning like a fool. She turns back and finds Aleksander looking at you with the Colonel still talking to him. When the group of survivors reached the base of the dais, Colonel Raevsky ordered, '' _Kapitan,_ report.''

The captain stood at attention and answered in and expressionless voice: ''Approximately thirty minutes into the crossing, we were set upon a by a large flock of Volcra. We were pinned down and sustained heavy casualties. I was fighting on the starboard side of the skiff. At that point, I saw. . .'' The soldier hesitated, and when he spoke again his voice sounded less sure. ''I don't know what exactly I saw. A blaze of light. Bright as noon, brighter. Like staring into the sun.''

The crowd erupted into murmurs. The survivors of the skiff were nodding, agreeing with the man.

''The Volcra scattered and the light disappeared. I ordered us back to dry dock immediately.''  
''And the girl?'' asked Aleksander.  
''I didn't see the girl, _moi soverenyi.''_

He raised an eyebrow and turned to the survivors, ''Who actually did see what happened?'' he asked almost disinterested. The crowd erupted into murmurs but slowly the Senior Mapmaker raised his hand. Alina remembered the man and wasn't excited to see him again. She had enough of all this foolishness and stepped forward. Aleksander looked with a frown down on her.

''Mind if I cut in?'' she asked bored. Taking the crowd by surprise.

Aleksander spread his arms to show that she could talk.  
''I'm the Sun Summoner. I created the light on the skiff that chased the volcra away.'' She says casually.

Zoya snickered with at the front but she was silenced with a glare from the Darkling.  
''Can you show us your power?'' he asks.  
''Only if you show yours?'' she says challengingly. He smirks and descends from the dais meeting her underneath. He spreads his arms and darkness pools out of his arms. Filling the room.  
The darkness surrounds Alina and she lets it touch her skin, letting it enter her mind. She walks forward and walks against the chest of her husband. She spreads her hands over his chest and stands on her tiptoes. The feeling of surety surges through her body and brushes her mouth against his ear shell.

'' _Aleksander,''_ she sighs and lets all her power flow out of her, shattering the darkness. She sends all her memories and feelings in her light towards her love and slowly opens her eyes. The entire room gasps and cheers are heard through the entire room. They all celebrate, thinking the end of the Fold is nearby. Alina slowly pulls back and look into the grey eyes of her husband.

She sighs happily when his eyes are filled with love and confusion. He pulls his wife closer, '' _How?''_ he croaked. ''I don't know, I just woke up and I was back in this time.'' She says looking down.

''Isaak?'' he asks desperately.  
''Still not born,'' she say sadly at the memory of their son.

The entire room is quieted down and they are all staring at the Sun Summoner in an embrace with the Darkling. Aleksander is still looking down with happiness in his eyes and completely forgets everybody in the room. He leans down to give his wife a passionate kiss, lifting her off her feet. Everybody's mouth drop open and glasses are shattered when they hit the ground.

Mal in the crowd finally yells out, ''Get your hands off her!'' he runs towards the couple, still suffering from his injuries. Alina pulls back and rolls her eyes at her ex best friend. He stumbles forward and grabs her tightly and pulls her back sharply, making her fall hard on the ground.

 **This idea was in my head for a long time. Idk if I'll continue it. If you want it I can continue it. Review if you liked it. Byeeeee**


	2. AN

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

I'm so sorry I haven't updated because of all the shit going on in my life. Don't worry! I'm getting there. I just want to let you know I haven't forgotten about you and I will continue the story. All the reviews kind of made me worried I wouldn't exceed to your expectations. But please review, it makes me very happy. When I'm finished with school (what is in two weeks) I'll be able to fully commit to this story. I know Alina is a bit OC but she's married to the Darkling for a decade or so. Eventually she changed. I just want to apologize for not updating and I'll try to not let you down. The Darkling is also changed because the Darkling of the books wouldn't have a child. I really hope you haven't forgotten about this story and I'll be able to start again very soon. I'm not a native speaker so sorry if I make any mistakes. I'm from the country Ketterdam is based on. _Hint Hint._ Well sorry for this long author note and have a nice day!

Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaii


End file.
